stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
RP Guidelines
'Out of Character' 'Communicate!' Talk with your rp partner so that battles don't become confusing/one sided. 'Power level:' No special snowflakes! Unless an OC is a faction leader or boss, there is no reason they should be stronger than anyone else. Even with vibe weaknesses (fire''Examples of godmode include:'' 1'''.Landing a hit without another rpers permission. Allow them to decide how to react how they want to. Example: ::*Frankie sends his vibe at Muffy. He laughs evilly as electricity courses through her body. '''2.Multiple actions in a row without giving your partner time to react. This makes the passive oc seem completely incompetent, regardless of how the passive rper reacts after. Example: ::*Muffy dodges Frankie's lightning, darting behind him. She then jumps on his back and kisses his neck, before flipping off into a sweet handstand in front of him. 3'.Dodging ''everything. ''A few attacks, ok, but eventually you need to think of a ''creative ''solution (rock shield vs. lightning) or else take some hits (doesn't have to be fatal), otherwise the other oc looks incompetent. Also, taking hits makes your oc look pretty cool. '''4.'Controlling another's vibe effects, even if it's logical. You can easily make the other oc look lame by implying they have bad control, or your oc's vibe is more powerful. Example: ::*Mag smiles as her plant vibe causes the nearby vines to twine around her. ::*Tira fearfully backs away as the vines chase her, obviously sensing her delicious water vibe. '5.'Hurting your oc with another oc's non-aggressive actions. You are again essentially taking control of your partner's oc and refusing them a choice. As fun as it is for YOU to hurt your character, it may not be fun for others. Example: ::*Frankie opens the Dr. Vendy door. ::*Muffy skips down the street, whistling a happy tune, when she is hit by a vendy door. '''On a side note: Hurting your character in general can be dicey. Other rpers care about your character. Don't abuse their love with cheap shots. Make sure hurting them makes sense. Random injuries/illnesses are ok in moderation, but if they fall down and become a bloody mess in ever other rp, you may be doing it wrong. There's plenty of ways to constantly hurt your oc that don't feel like random acts of deus ex machina. 6.'Invulnerability/ Hit and run. Even if your character can logically turn themselves invulnerable, don't. You are telling your partner, ''I can hit you, but you can't hit me. Running away after attacking makes it even worse, denying your partner the chance to figure out away around your unfair advantage. Partial invulnerability (a limb or two) can be a better solution if you want to use this effect. Example: ::*Frankie smirks. "Yes, I killed him, and he suffered horribly. I'm the Don's chosen elite. I do whatever the fuck I want." As he dances, his body becomes intangible, pure light. So his body is all vibe now? : | Yup B) ::*Muffy stares, horrified. "No!! NO!!" She launches at the Mafioso, but goes through the light. She begins singing, hoping her operatic power will overcome this monster. ::*Frankie laughs evilly at the girl's pathetic efforts. "Well, it was nice chatting. We'll have to do it again sometime~" With a crackle, he disappears into the city's electric grid. End I guess? Till next time 83 Ok : \ '7.'Try not belittle other ocs unless using dialogue that is actively meant to antagonize. This is not godmode, per say, but follows the same guidelines, making the other oc look bad to make yourself look good, even if you are trying to do it through humor. You are attacking them through humor, essentially bullying them. Unless they metagame, they can't even react. Doing this makes it seem like you personally do not like the OC, and can be very hurtful to the owner. 'If you ''actually do not like an oc, man-up and talk to the owner privately or else keep it to yourself. DO NOT passive aggressively complain through RP. Example: ::*Frankie dances wildly, causing half the club to flee in terror, the other half to set on fire. ::: Lol good going Frankie. ::*Muffy rolls her eyes at the pathetic, sloppy display. She's seen better. And he set the club on fire? Seriously? Common. That was the worst idea. "Looks like we need to leave!" 'Types of battles' 'Dance Combat-' The most fierce and least structured of dance competitions. It is essentially a fist fight that also implements dance moves to attack, dodge, or activate Vibe. Weapons may be used unless otherwise stated. 'Throwdown '(aka Serve) The challenger approaches the opponent without warning and serves them by performing a dance. The opponent can chose to serve back in equal or better quality dance. They continue taking turns serving until one side is defeated or delivers a sub-par serve. 'Dance Off' “''Dance, Duplicate, Elaborate''.” The first player performs a dance move. The opponent performs this move and then adds his own to the sequence. The first player then dances his first move, the opponent’s move, then adds a third. The sequence continues until one side fails a move or is defeated. 'Cheating' Cheating, intervening in a competition in progress, or any other sort of major interruption of these competitions is the most sacrilegious act conceivable. The offender will be put to death in the most cruel and groovy way possible, or else flee and be branded Bandito. Category:Info